Just The Two Of Us
by FearlessProdz
Summary: Michelle (Seychelles) is staring on a new school. World Academy, she gets alot of friends and high grades. Everything seems great except for that one guy in her class; Arthur Kirkland (England). But what happens when they are forced to work together on a school prodject? Michelle that can't even stand him, what happens when she suddenly is starting to feel something towards him? AU
1. Chapter 1: The World Academy

**Just the two of us. **

**Plot: Michelle (Seychelles) Comes to a new school, she gets new friends and things couldn't be better for her except for that one guy in her class. Arthur Kirkland (England). But what happens when Michelle start to fall in love with the last person in the world she would ever thought fall for? How is she gonna handle it? England/Seychelles fic (ENGSEY) AU story.**

**HELLO! So this is the first time I'm ever doing a fanfic in english so sorry for bad grammar spelling. If there's something wrong please tell me because I want to improve as a writer. :) And please be gentle with me. I'm not a good writer. ;)**

**Characters**: Michelle Delorie (Seychelles)

Arthur Krikland (England)

Elizabeta Hèdervàry (Hungary)

Alfred F. Jones (America)

Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

Tino Väinämöinen (Finland)

Yekaterina Braginskaya (Ukraine)

Bella Peeters (Belgium)

Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

**Chapter 1. World Academy **

Today was the first day on my new school. World Academy, that's exactly what it sounds like. It's the prestigious school which have been ranked to one of the best schools and people all around the world come there to study. But only the most gifted and talented teens gets a place and I can hardly understand how it was even possible that I got a place. I knew that I was a good student with high grades and studied much till test but I would have never guessed that I was even good enough to get a place. It really is a miracle and I am so grateful for it.

I sat at the table eating my breakfast as I was looking out of the window. I was really nervous about what would happen today that I couldn't even make my hands stop shaking. I had never changed schools before, never. I was so used to wake up in the morning going to school, spend some time with my friends and later go home and study. It rarely happened stuff in my life so this was a huge step for me.

The most painful thing to do when we moved was that I would never be able to meet my tree best friends Olivia, Marcia and Katrina every day. They were truly the best friends you could ever find, they were kind, caring, funny and they could make you smile when life was at the darkest point. Leaving them must have been the most difficult thing for me to do in my hole life When mom and I finished with the packing and were ready to go they came and gave me tons of hugs and presents and wished me good luck. I remembered crying my eyes out as if there was no tomorrow. I will miss them so much and we've promised each other to still keep contact even tho I've moved to another city.

And now I'm sitting here with my mom eating breakfast in our new apartment. She's suppose to give me a ride to World Academy.

"Oh Michelle we haft to go now or you'll be late!"

I looked at the clock to see that school started in about 30 minutes. SHIT! I ran to my room to pick up the last piece of clothes and locked my bag.

World Academy is a boarding school which means that I will only be able to go home on vacations. I felt terrible just leaving mom all alone in our apartment. I know she had Karo our dog for company but it's just not then same as having company by a person. My dad died when I was very little and I hardly remember him that much. Mom has always been there for me, I could always count on her and now I'm just gonna leave her. I wished this guilt would go away but didn't.

When I finished the packing I put on my clothes and fixed my hair.

"Michelle it's time to go now!" I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a blue dress and had my hair tied up in two pigtails with red ribbons. Cute. I carried my bags to the car and mom came out later with the keys in her hand.

"Mom I-I can't do this. I can't just leave you all alone." She sighed.

"Michelle sweetie listen to me.." She took my hand and I linked our fingers.

"This is a one in a lifetime opportunity, take it because it won't come back. I know that your worried and I love you so much for carrying over me but I'll be fine. It's time that you do the things you want to do with your life. I know that you use to dream going on that school when you were a kid, and now your here and you finally got a place to study there and I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I know you want this so take it." A tear fell down from my face and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you mom."

"For what?"

"For always been there for me when I needed someone. Your the best mom any kid could ever find."

"I love you too sweetie, thank you for always lighten up my world."

We stood there for a while.

"Oh will you look at the time! Now we have about 20 minutes till you haft to be there, oh my how are we gonna make it in time?!"

I throw my bags in to the backseat and closed the door. "You can do it mom just drive as you usually do and we will make it in time."

"I don't drive that fast! Do I?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding with me? It's like your having a racing game with yourself!"

Now we both laughed we laughed till our stomachs hurt. I felt so good now that my guilt was gone. Now that I knew mom wouldn't be alone I could finally relax, William and Rachel our neighbors were good people and I knew they would keep my mom company.

We finally arrived and wow the school took my breath away. I looked so old fashioned and yet so new. It looked exactly like I imagined, absolutely beautiful. I opened the car door and picked up my bags. Oh holy my they were heavy!

"Now I want you to have a great time dear and get a lots of friends. If you need something or just want to talk you can always call."

"Thanks mom, bye I love you!"

"Love you to sweetie!" I picked up my bags and ran to the entrance. I spotted a group of guys standing only a few feet away from me.

"Excuse me?" I said. They turned around to look at me. "Do you guys now were I can find the auditorium?" They all smiled at me, must have known that I'm new here. Well you can tell by just looking at me that I was new. Then the tall guy with the black hair started talking.

"You go to the right down that corridor turn left and walk through the big red door and your there."

"Thank you so much for the help!" I ran down the corridor and turned left but then I collided with someone and our bags dropped to the floor.

"Oh for Christ sake woman watch were your going! Ow bloody hell my head." I looked at the man sitting before me. He had blond hair and green emerald eyes, he had a British accent and very bushy eyebrows. He wore a white shirt and black jeans.

"I'm sorry it was a accident. Are you okay." I tried too help him up but he refused it. We both stood up and grabbed our stuff.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone." He grabbed his bags and started walking."Stupid girl." He muttered. I just stood there trying to process what just happened. I collided with some strange guy who just happen to be rude when I tried to help him. Stupid jerk. I walked to the red door and went in to the big auditorium. So many people were in there and I could hardly find any empty seats left except one beside a girl.

"Hello, is it okay that sit here?" She turned her head to me.

"Yes of course! Sit I have no problem with that." She had brown long hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes just like the guy I collided with. She had a rough accent so it sounded like she was from Europe.

"Hello I'm Michelle, what's your name?"

"Hello Michelle I'm Elizabeta, it's pretty amazing that we're actually going on this school now right?" I could help but smile.

"Yes it's great, when I was a kid I used to dream about going on this school and now I do. All my effort in studying have made it's result."

"That's great! I know exactly how you feel me and my two other friends made it two so it's really funny that were going all tree together."

"Were are they right now?"

"They should be here by now." A man on the stage walked up to the microphone.

"Oh wait I forgot to ask you, where are you from? I asked.

"I'm from Hungary, you?"

"Cool I'm from Seychelles but my mom and I recently move here."

"Seychelles? Lucky you! Well haft to talk about this later." The man started talking now.

"Welcome kids! Finally a new year and it's always great to see new faces in the crowd." People started clapping and whistle. "For all new students we need to tell you how you are going to sleep and the schools policy starting with some information first. All the girls will be sleeping in the building on the right side and guys on the left. You'll be sleeping four in every room and we will make sure that everyone has their own key to their rooms. Breakfast will be served from 6 o'clock till 8 o'clock am and all the lesions start 8.10 o'clock. Dinner will be served from 5 o'clock till 8 o'clock pm so don't worry about missing dinner. Now about the school policy; you are only allowed to wear school uniforms, no vandalizing and most of all bullying will not be allowed." I didn't have anything against the uniforms since they looked pretty good and I don't think people would even think of doing things as vandalize or bully. The people here looked to mature for such foolish and childish things.

"The new kids can stay here and we say goodbye to the rest of you." People walked out of the auditorium till there was just around 90 kids left in the room.

"Now that the others have left we're going to tell you which room you'll be staying in. Staring with the girls: Emelie Johansson, Taylor Smith, Natalya Arlovskaya and MeiMei Wanwan." They walked to the teacher beside the principal and gave them all keyes.

"Elizabeta Hèdervàry, Yekaterina Braginskaya, Bella Peeters and... Michelle Delorie." I and Elizabeta looked at each other smiling. Fun we were going to sleep in the same room. We walked up on the stage and grabbed ourselves the keys. There was a old woman in her late 60's that showed us were the dining room, classes were and then we came to our room.

The room was pretty big with four beds and a nice and clean bathroom, one big table and 2 big wardrobes that we could put in our clothes.

There was a silence in the room until the girl with short curly hair started talking.

"I know we haven't been able too talk until now but I'm Bella and I'm from Belgium." She smiled at us.

"Yekaterina and I'm from Ukraine." She said shyly.

"Well I'm Elizabeta and I'm from Hungary and this is Michelle she's from Seychelles." She pointed at me and I waved.

"Hello, I've recently move here with my mom and it's gonna be fun staying with you guys."

They all looked with interest. I knew we all were a little shy in the beginning but I felt like this could be a great start of new and wonderful friendships.


	2. Chapter 2: Are you kidding with me?

**Chapter 2: Are you kidding with me? **

1 moth was it since I took my first step to this school. It has been a pleasant time so far. I've finally started to find here. It's just so big! And I have gotten some really good friends. Elizabeta, Yekaterina and Bella are all very sweet and funny girls. Ever since the first day we have learned more about each other and I know that I already can trust them. Oh I almost forgot! Elizabeta who seems to know everyone on this school introduced me to some of her friends Tino and Berwald. Tino from Finland and is such a cutiepie! He's very charming and compassionate person while Berwald is the tall and mysterious Swedish guy who doesn't talk much unless it's with his closest friends. In the beginning he was very quiet when I was in his company but I can tell that he's losing up now.

The homework is going great so far. I've just had a little problem with mathematics but who doesn't have problem with it.. except for Berwald who seems to be some genius in everything even though he never tells us about it. Come to think about it I barley know anything about him.

The only thing is just that I go in the class as the British guy what was his name again… Arthur that's it! Sadly I go in the same class as him in most of the subjects except from art and handicraft which is a relief. I mean I have tried to be nice to him like saying hello in the corridors and stuff but I barley get any answer. Ugh! I mean what is his problem?! Now I don't even care anymore so if he's going to be an asshole to me then I am going to be it to him if he ever wants to talk to me. Which I hardly think will ever happen…

Now I had just had physics with Bella. We were walking to our lockets and ironically we had the lockets beside each other.

"UH! I hate physics I mean why do we haft to have it. It's so boooring." She sighed and I just laughed.

"Bella we are supposed to learn this. I agree with you but it's a law that all students learn it no matter what education you go on." I said.

"I know but it's just so... I don't even want to think about it. And Mr. Anderson doesn't make it more fun. I feel like it's so unnecessary because I won't even work it in the future."

"But hey next is history and you like that!" I said trying to cheer her up. And in less than a microsecond she turned from bored to probably the happiest person in the world.

"FINALLY SOMETHING FUNNY!" She said making some dramatic moves for fun. "Then what are we waiting for come on let's go and get our stuff." She took my hand and we started to run. But I couldn't keep up with her pace and instead it felt like I was flying through the corridors. Oh gosh how strong is she?!

"BELLA PLEASE THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE YOU'LL PROBABLY KILL SOMEONE SOON." I screamed in horror. She just laughed in a tone that made her sound like some mad scientist and just keep running.

"Then they will never get me alive!" She screamed. I could feel people stare at us in a weird expression, well everyone except Mattias who was that funny, cheerful, Danish guy in our class who were like an exact copy of Bella. Except that he was a little more 'breaking the law' kind of guy. He just smiled at us. After what seemed like an eternity we had finally found our lockets, Bella suddenly stopped and I fell to the ground. I stood up.

"Don't you ever do that again EVER! We nearly killed some people." I said trying to be all serious. But she just laughed and suddenly I couldn't help but laughing at it too.

"Yeah yeah, whatever makes you happy." She said still tired from all the running.

We got our stuff and walked to the class that started in 15 minutes. When we had finally arrived and got to our seats. There were no one else expect me and Bella there but it didn't take much time until Tino, Berwald, Elizabeta and Yekaterina came in. We were always those students who came before everyone else. When it was about five minutes left people started to come in. Before everyone had taken their seats our teacher Gabriella Watson came in and picked up her stuff from her bag. Gabriella was an excellent teacher who really loved her job. She was so passionate when she talked about history. You could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"Okay everyone take your seats. So today we are starting with a new project. Last lesson we talked about the wars during the 20th century and today you all will be parried on groups and you will in each group specialize in one specific conflict that I will hand out to you." I heard a few groans but I was too excited to even care and so was Bella.

"Are there any questions?" It was silence for a minute until someone raised their hand. "Yes mister Bonefoy."

"Do we get to choose our own groups?" Asked the guy with the French accent.

"No you don't. I have already made up groups that you'll be working in." She said.

"Will there be any tests or a presentation soon and if so then when?" Tino asked.

"There will be a presentation of what you have been working on but don't you worry mister Väinämöinen everything is in the papers that I will give out to you... Ah Miss Delorie what's your question?"

"How many will there be in each group?" I asked.

"Since you are 25 in this class there will be two in each group except for the last group that will be tree." She stood up and grabbed her papers.

"So I will tell you all the groups and you'll come over here and get your specific conflict. This lesson is 1 hour and 45 minutes so I expect you to work hard on it. You are allowed to go to the library are work on your presentations."

"First group is Alfred F. Jones and Yekaterina Braginskaya." I could feel her tense up a bit. I knew that she had a bit of a crush on him. And the poor girl was always so shy around him and he never realized that. They stood up and walked to get their papers.

I wasn't really listening now because I was so bored but I heard that Elizabeta and Berwald would work together. And Tino would work with Natalia. Haha poor him to work with her of all people. Not to be mean or anything but she was creepy has heck and Tino was most scared of her in our group. Well who wasn't scared of her.. except from Berwald who wasn't scared of anyone not even Ivan Braginski!

"And the next group is… Arthur Kirkland and Michelle Delorie." I snapped out from my thoughts.. what WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?! AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH HIM!? I turned around to see that he was staring at me and as soon as we locked eye contact he focused on Miss Watson. I turned around and stood up, I was dumbstruck. We walked up to our teacher and got our papers.

"You will be working about the Korean war." She simply said with a smile on her face. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and went back to grab my stuff to them walk to the library. Are people serious with me?! How is this going to work out? Oh my please someone help me..

**Hello readers. It's been awhile. *laughs awkwardly* I am so sorry for not uploading but I've had no inspiration or ideas for this fanfic at all. But now I have at least some ideas how to finish it and I will try to update at least every two weeks. Love you all so much! Please I haven't given up on this story and I won't! **

- **Love Maddie **


End file.
